


Perks of Being a Lesbian

by madeirablue



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansen Thirst Squad, F/F, Fluff, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeirablue/pseuds/madeirablue
Summary: Shared wardrobe.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Perks of Being a Lesbian

Dropping her keys in the bowl by the door Alex called out, "Babe, I'm home."

"Welcome home." Kelly peeked her head around the closet door, making sure to keep her body hidden, an almost naughty grin on her face. 

Quirking her head at her girlfriend's curious behavior the redhead stepped closer to the brunette.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, they say one of the perks of being a lesbian is sharing a wardrobe." Kelly teased, moving out from behind the door and closing it. "What do you think?"

Alex's jaw dropped at the vision before her. Kelly stood completely naked except for one of Alex's leather jackets. Supple brown skin highlighted by the sunlight streaming over her. Sharp collarbones framed between the studded black leather lapels. Full breasts peeking through the open teeth of the zipper. Flat stomach trailing down to a tightly trimmed crop of black curls. Legs that the redhead had spent many a night and day between, ending in dainty feet with a fresh pedicure.

"Sweet Jesus!" The agent practically whimpered.

Laughing at Alex's dumbfounded state, she crooked a finger. "Another perk is the incredible sex."

With a strangled sound jumping from her throat, speed that could put Supergirl to shame, Alex stripped to her boxer briefs and then lunged at her girlfriend. Easily clearing the few steps, Alex wrapped the laughing woman in her arms and tackled her to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Alex's closet has a sliding door, but does it really matter?
> 
> Inspired by the Thirst Squad and a pic of Azie in a leather jacket.


End file.
